


Promises

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus made a deal when they were seventeen, if they were both single when they were twentyfive, they'd get together. Now they're twentyfive, Alec hasn't seen Magnus in years but it turns out he's the owner of the new club twenty minutes away from his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

_“If we're single by twentyfive,” Magnus held his hand out to Alec, “we'll get together.”_  
_“Deal,” Alec shook Magnus' hand and smiled brightly, “so whatever the future chooses for us, I wish us both happiness.”_

Alec recalled the promise that he and Magnus Bane had made six years previously, Alec was now twentyfour and single. He had had a few flings with boys he met but it never seemed to last, Alec just didn't seem as interested in them, though perhaps he was just more interested in the idea of the promise. Alec hadn't actually seen Magnus in a few years, he was certain that his promised partner was probably off in another country with someone else, perhaps he was happily married and Alec had no clue about it. Alec relaxed on the sofa, letting out a sigh as he thought about his future, if Magnus had found someone, then he was destined to be alone. He kind of hoped that Magnus' lovelife was just as miserable as his own, but if it was – would he and Magnus still go through with their vow? Probably not considering things would have changed in the years apart. He looked up as he heard the door open, by the humming he could tell it was Simon. Alec had been living with Simon Lewis and Jace Wayland for around three years, they were all close friends but that didn't mean they could actually stand each other all the time. Jace rolled his eyes at most things Simon said and Alec just groaned whenever one of them spoke. Izzy stayed over on regular occasions, whenever she would visit Alec, sometimes Clary would come with her – to begin with it was so she could see Simon, then so she could see Jace, but Alec was certain it was now just an excuse for her to stay with Izzy. Sometimes Raphael would make an appearance in the mornings, coming out of Simon's bedroom, glaring at Alec on the sofa and then leaving, and sometimes Lydia Branwell from across the hall would show up at the door, at first Alec thought she had a crush on him – he didn't mean to think of it like that but he was certain she looked at him in the same way some girls looked at the person they liked, but then he realised that her smile was just naturally that bright. He noticed the difference between her talking to him and talking to Jace within an instant, he had seen their first interaction. Lydia had knocked on the door in the morning, she had only spoken to Alec a few times before, this time around she was asking if she could use their milk for her cereal. Alec found the request odd but then called into the kitchen asking Jace for the milk. Jace had appeared in front of Lydia for the first time in just a pair of sweatpants and Lydia's jaw practically dropped, Alec thought about how girls always drooled at the sight of Jace being shirtless but Lydia's reaction still seemed different. So to Alec it seemed like everybody had someone who wanted to be with them, Izzy and Clary, Simon and Raphael, Jace and Lydia, so in many situations – Alec felt like a third wheel.  
Simon stood at the end of the sofa and raised an eyebrow at Alec, “what's up with you?”  
“I'm almost twentyfive,” Alec responded instantly, “and I've never had a relationship that lasted longer than a week.”  
“Well that's kind of down to you buddy, you broke up with four of them.”  
“Because they were annoying,” Alec scoffed, “remember that guy that got mad with me because I didn't want to cuddle.”  
“Ah,” Simon nodded, “but you dumped that guy who wanted to kiss you.”  
“I didn't want to kiss him.”  
“Why not?”  
“I just didn't want to.”  
Simon perched on the arm of the sofa and sighed, “Alec, you need to let yourself get comfortable in a relationship...”  
Alec let out a groan, “most guys seem to want me for sex or want to be overly cuddly, I don't want that I just want...”  
“What?”  
“I think the promise with Magnus is keeping me back from dating anyone seriously. I told you about the promise, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“I... I just think I want that promise to happen, I want us to both be single by twentyfive.”  
“Understandable,” Simon shrugged.  
Alec pressed his lips together, then sat up suddenly, “Magnus is twentyfive today!”  
“Then you should say happy birthday to him.”  
“How? I'm pretty sure he's in some other country, I think he said something Hawaii once.”  
“You don't leave the apartment much do you?”  
“Why?”  
“Magnus literally owns a club which is like... twenty minutes away from here.”  
“Wait what?”  
“Yeah, you know that new place that opened up, you refused to come to the opening because you were bingewatching some horror series on Netflix. Pandemonium?”  
“He owns it?”  
“Did we really not tell you that?”  
“No!” Alec jumped up and headed to the door. He stopped by the mirror that Jace had decided to place next to the door, he ran his hand through his hair and made sure he looked presentable, then paused when he saw Simon watching him, “what?”  
“Primping yourself for Magnus?”  
“I... Well... I mean I just need to look presentable to go to a club, if I see Magnus there, I see him there. I just...”  
“You can look good for Magnus, heck even I want to look good for Magnus.”  
Alec let out a small chuckle and then left the apartment, Jace entered the apartment as he left. The blond looked to Simon confused.  
“He only just found out Magnus owns Pandemonium.”  
“Right... Is this to do with that twentyfive thing?”  
“I think so...”  
“And you didn't tell him that Magnus owns Pandemonium... With his girlfriend?”  
“No I did not,” Simon almost mumbled, realising his mistake.  
“So Alec was miserable before, he's going to come back from this and be a mess.”  
“I messed up.”  
“Yes you did.”

 

Alec had reached the club just as it opened, he hadn't actually realised how long he had spent alone at the apartment that day, he entered easily within the first few minutes and looked around the club that was now filling up. He picked out Magnus straight away, leaning over the bar talking to a woman in a tight-fitting navy dress, the woman ran her fingers along the counter as she spoke to Magnus. Alec moved towards Magnus, through the crowd that was beginning to build. Magnus' hair was the same dark colour but the tips were dyed blonde. There was part of Alec that still, after all these years, wanted to run his fingers through Magnus' hair and kiss him gently. Alec realised that the promise was actually the only romantic connection her and Magnus had had, it seemed ridiculous to march into Magnus' life and declar his love and need for him but he still wanted to do it. He approached the man but stopped as the woman behind the bar pressed her lips against Magnus' cheek, perhaps it was just a friendship thing. He took another step and then the woman ran her hands around the back of Magnus' neck and pressed her lips to his, definitely not just a friendship thing.  
“Oh,” Alec was frozen to the spot for a short moment, only moving when someone nudged him.  
“Alec?”  
It was Lydia from the apartment opposite his own.  
“Lydia... Hi... I didn't know you...”  
“Worked here? How else do you think your friends came to the opening night?”  
“So you know Magnus.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And... Is that his girlfriend?”  
“Camille?” Lydia glanced over to the bar, “yeah, they both own this club, well Magnus mostly owns it but Camille's is like his co-owner.”  
“It's his birthday today, isn't it?”  
“Yeah, twentyfive, wait so you know Magnus too?”  
“We were friends in high school... Best friends.”  
“And you don't seem to know much about him.”  
“We lost contact.”  
Lydia slowly nodded, “well come over and say happy birthday to him, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.”  
“Uh I don't kn-”  
“Come on,” Lydia tugged Alec over to the bar where Magnus was still stood, the woman named Camille was stood the other side. She looked like she could be a nice person and knowing Magnus she most likely was. Alec smiled as he and Lydia stopped by Magnus. The owner of the club turned slowly to look at Lydia and the man by her side, Magnus' eyes widened when he saw Alec.  
“Oh... Wow.”  
“Hey,” Alec waved a hand awkwardly, “long time no see.”  
“Indeed,” Magnus nodded.  
“Happy birthday.”  
“After all these years you remembered.”  
“You were my best friend,” Alec shrugged, “were...” He paused and crossed his arms, “but you never contacted me after high school.”  
“I was busy.”  
“Of course...”  
“Alec,” Magnus looked apologetic, “why don't we catch up tonight?”  
“N-no... I just came here to say Happy Birthday, but I actually have to get back to my place and-”  
“Well why not meet up sometime?” Camille suggested, raising one of her eyebrows as she spoke, “how about a double date?” She pointed between Alec and Lydia.  
Alec shook his head quickly, “Lydia's not... We're not... I'm gay.”  
“Oh,” Camille nodded, “then bring your boyfriend?”  
“I don't have one, I haven't really been able to... be comfortable in relationships, it's like I was waiting for something else,” he looked between Camille and Magnus, hoping Magnus would know exactly what he was waiting for.  
“Alec-”  
“I'm going to go now, I'm sorry for uh... Well I'll see you later,” Alec backed away before anyone could say another word. 

 

“So do you think Lydia likes me?” Jace asked quietly, he leaned back into the sofa and turned to Simon.  
Simon gave a swift nod and a laugh, “uh yeah, dude whenever she sees you she looks like she wants to cry with joy, like she sees you and it's like 'oh god this is what heaven feels like let's get married and have beautiful blue eyed blonde babies', it's cute. Why? Do you like her?”  
“Yeah,” Jace nodded, “should I ask her out?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Alright, I think I will, tomorrow of course.”  
Jace and Simon began to laugh, they stopped as the door opened. Alec closed the door and leaned back against it with his eyes closed, “you okay buddy?” Simon asked, knowing Alec was definitely not okay.  
Alec opened his eyes and shook his head, “no, it shouldn't hurt like this, I shouldn't want to cry but... It just... Magnus has a girlfriend and I'm upset about that.”  
“Why? Camille's a great person,” Simon shrugged.  
“You knew?” Alec glared at Simon.  
“Yes... I just kind of... Forgot to tell you.”  
“You know I was going there to talk about the... Damn it Simon you could have saved me from... Ugh,” He let out a loud huff and stormed into his bedroom.  
“Did that make any sense to you?” Jace cocked his head to Simon.  
“No not really.”

***

Izzy crossed her arms as she looked at Simon across the counter, “I still can't believe you didn't tell him about Camille...”  
“Accidents happen,” Raphael defended Simon as he walked passed Izzy, he stopped by Simon's side, “Simon probably just forgot.”  
“I did.”  
“Alec is so miserable now, even more miserable than he was before,” Izzy groaned, “he's convinced he'll be single all his life, doomed to loneliness.”  
“He's kind of right,” Raphael shrugged, “if he stays in his room like this, he'll never find anyone.”  
Izzy rolled her eyes.  
“Hey is Alec here?” Izzy turned and saw Lydia walking into the apartment.  
“How did you get in here?”  
“The door was open.”  
Izzy quickly glared at Raphael and then nodded, “Alec's in his room, why?”  
“I have someone who wanted to talk to him,” Lydia pointed over her shoulder, Izzy watched as Magnus entered with a small smile on his face.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey,” Izzy waved a hand, “Alec is kind of-”  
She stopped talking as the door to Alec's room opened, Alec slowly walked out of it, staring at the ground. It was obvious he hadn't expected any guests by the way he was dressed, an open button up shirt just thrown on to cover his arms and some grey sweatpants. Magnus turned to see him and seemed to freeze, Izzy raised an eyebrow, she was certain Magnus was staring at Alec's bare chest. Alec looked up, surprised to see Izzy, Lydia, Raphael, but mostly surprised to see Magnus. He pulled his shirt together and widened his eyes.  
“Uh Magnus, I wasn't... Wasn't expecting to see you here.”  
“I came to talk to Lydia and we ended up talking about you,” Magnus shrugged, “then she informed me you lived here... So we came here.”  
Alec slowly nodded, “okay, but why were you talking about me?”  
“I think now is the time for Raphael and I to go,” Simon whispered and waved his boyfriend to follow him, they quickly rushed towards Simon's bedroom.  
“I just... Was thinking about you a lot, I know we haven't spoken since high school but-”  
“That was because of you.”  
“You know, you could have contacted me.”  
“I did,” Alec scoffed, “you could never talk to me when I called you, 'I'll call you back as soon as I can' and yet I waited for a week with no call, I called you again 'sorry I forgot, but I'm really busy right now Alec I'll call you soon', every time you were too busy for me.”  
“It wasn't a lie, I was busy.”  
“Too busy for your best friend.”  
“Alec.”  
Lydia gave Izzy a look before they quickly disappeared out of the apartment.  
“No Magnus, this... You hurt me, you just stopped talking to me, you didn't have time for me.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
Alec shook his head, “I stopped by Pandemonium yesterday to... To wish you a happy birthday.”  
“I know it wasn't just that, Alec.”  
“Really?”  
“I turned twentyfive, you came to see if I was still single.”  
“I...”  
“The promise we made when we were seventeen,” Magnus shrugged, “Alec, can I ask you... Why aren't you in a relationship?”  
“Nothing worked out, nothing felt right...”  
“What were you waiting for?”  
Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and then shook his head, “you know what I was waiting for.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alec, what we said... The promise, it was just us being silly teenagers, we didn't think that we'd get out to the world and meet more people who would capture our hearts.”  
“Do you think Camille is your happy ending?”  
“I think she could be.”  
Alec nodded and let out a sigh, “right.”  
“I'm sorry Alec but really, that promise, we weren't thinking of our future at all.”  
“No, I was thinking of how I felt then, the reason I agreed to it was because I wanted to be with you then but I never had the guts to actually ask you. But now it's all too late.”  
“I'm sorry, but we can't just rewind time now, can we? I'm with Camille, things-”  
“It doesn't matter,” Alec waved a hand, “look can you just... go... Go back to your job, your club, I don't, I don't want to talk about this.”  
Magnus politely nodded, “alright, but we should still catch up sometime.”  
“Maybe,” Alec shrugged. He watched Magnus leave the apartment. Alec turned around, Raphael opened Simon's bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe.  
“You okay there?”  
Alec crossed his arms, “I just want to be happy.”  
“Well if you want, how about Raph and I take you out,” Simon appeared in the doorway, “I'm meant to go support some of my friends at The Music Room tonight, you in for the gig?”  
“Sure, but what kind of bar name is 'The Music Room'?”  
“A simple one."

 

Simon talked Alec around to getting dressed up for the gig, just a little bit. He even managed to get him to sort his hair out before they left. Alec wanted to make multiple comments on the way there but he kept silent, leaving the comments to Raphael. Izzy, Clary and Jace had also decided to tag along, Jace invited Lydia but she had to turn him down since she worked at Pandemonium every night, he understood and when she asked if he'd stop by the club, he promised to show.  
“What does Alec need to take his mind off of Magnus?” Izzy hummed as they approached The Music Room, “shots, and perhaps even a little fling.”  
Alec let himself chuckle, he looked up at the building, the name was up in neon blue lights with a logo by the side of it. They walked through the door, Clary and Izzy headed straight to the bar to order drinks whilst the boys found a table, Simon walked them to a table that was close to the small stage and then he ran to his friends who were setting up. Alec watched as he spoke the group of friends, the one Simon was currently speaking to glanced over to the table, Alec quickly looked away to avoid eye contact but he looked up in time to see the boy nod at Simon and then wink. Alec wondered what Simon had said to him. Simon then spoke to a girl who crouched down as she spoke to him, Alec knew her as Maureen, she had shown up at the apartment sometimes to talk to Simon about gigs. Simon came back to the table the same time Izzy and Clary came over with a tray of shots.  
“There's only six of us,” Alec looked down at the tray, “so why do you have like twenty?”  
“twentyfive actually,” Izzy shrugged, “also known as the number you need to forget about.”  
“Four for us, five for you,” Clary nodded to Alec.  
“I don't think-”  
“They're good,” Izzy grinned, “I always get them when I come here.”  
The boy Alec saw Simon talking to walked over to the table smiling, “hey Izzy,” he greeted the dark haired girl with a grin and then the pair exchanged a rehearsed handshake, Alec cocked his head as he watched them, he looked at the boy and raised his eyebrows.  
“You two know each other?”  
“Of course,” Izzy laughed, “as well as performing here tonight, Robbie works here.”  
“My friends actually own this place,” the boy, Robbie, shrugged, “it's why I book the gigs so easily.”  
“That and he's talented,” Clary waved a hand.  
Robbie let out a scoff and a laugh, “well maybe a little bit.”  
Alec nodded slowly, “so you're performing tonight?”  
“Yeah,” Robbie crossed his arms and looked over to the stage, “I'm singing a few songs.”  
“Cool,” Alec mumbled, he pressed his lips together.  
“So Alec,” Simon leaned towards Alec with a smile, “Robbie's recently single.”  
“Oh wow that's what you were talking about up there, huh?”  
“Maybe,” Robbie answered easily, “he just kind of told me how you're upset about a guy and then joked about us being each other's rebounds,” he rolled his eyes, “but hey, you are pretty attractive.”  
“Thanks,” Alec awkwardly leaned back in his seat.  
“Well this is the most awkward I've ever felt,” Jace looked between the two boys, he grabbed one of the shots and shrugged before drinking it quickly. Alec stood up and cleared his throat.  
“I'm actually... I'm going to go to the bathroom so, I'll be back in a minute.”  
The group watched Alec rush through to the bathroom, Raphael let out a small laugh, “he won't want to instantly forget about the Magnus thing you know,” he shrugged, “but nice try guys. I suppose Robbie is the next best thing.”  
“I'm always second best,” Robbie pulled a face and let out a chuckle, “but I don't want to make him uncomfortable, and I think I've already done that...”  
Maureen threw a screwed up paper ball from the stage and hit Robbie in the head, he spun around quickly and she waved a hand to him, he excused himself from the group and ran up to the stage. A minute or so later the group on the stage began their set. Tom and Paris, the owners of the bar, actually began the set with a duet which was a reimagined arrangement of Hello by Adele. Alec came out of the bathroom halfway through the song and sat back at the table, he sat at the table and closed his eyes.  
“I don't feel great, I just want to cry,” Alec whispered, “like my throat has closed because I want to cry.”  
“Take a shot,” Izzy held out one of the small shot glasses, Alec grabbed the small glass and took the shot, he pulled a face afterwards but instantly reached for a second one. He was about to take the fourth shot when Robbie began to sing, Alec hadn't actually heard the song before but Robbie sang it perfectly that he found it enchanting to listen to. As Alec looked at him he found an attraction to him, but he didn't want to focus on another boy when there was Magnus. Except there wasn't Magnus because he was already with Camille. The boy on the stage did have something about him, perhaps Alec could forget Magnus, perhaps he could let Robbie into his life, Robbie seemed to enjoy talking to him – his smile seemed genuine. Alec was also very surprised by Robbie's singing voice, Clary said he was talented, and Alec now knew she was right. Not only talented, perfectly talented. Alec wondered if Magnus could sing like that, when he thought of Magnus again, he took the fourth shot and continued to watch Robbie. Magnus shouldn't matter, Magnus was spoken for, Magnus had a girlfriend and they seemed to be in love. The song ended and Alec made sure to cheer loudly, he saw Robbie look over and smile and he returned the smile quickly.  
“So what do you think?” Simon raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
“He's sweet... I think I might... I might ask him to go on a date.”  
“Yes!” Simon clapped his hands together, “guys the future of Alec's happiness is thanks to me!”  
“Shut up Simon,” Clary laughed and shook her head.  
“My happiness is down to myself,” Alec shrugged, “but I guess I can thank you.”

***

Simon proudly announced that it was down to him when Simon and Robbie began dating, they were dating for a few weeks and that was already longer than Alec's other relationships, Alec hadn't spoken to Magnus again since their last interaction, he wanted to let himself be happy in the relationship with Robbie. It was working perfectly fine, Alec was now only a week away from twentyfive, two weeks of a relationship and he could forget about the promise. He was close to letting it all slide away.  
Then Magnus showed up at his door. Crying.  
“Magnus...” Alec tilted his head slowly, “what's wrong?”  
“I just needed to talk to you.”  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Camille... She broke up with me, it was very... She was... It was horrible.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
Magnus nodded, “it's okay,” he wiped his cheeks and gave a small smile, “but in some ways... I'm kind of happy about it.”  
“Why?”  
“Well,” Magnus let out a small sigh, “this sounds stupid and ridiculous but you're twentyfive in a week and we're both single, we have a promise to keep,” he gave a laugh.  
“I have a boyfriend,” Alec quickly replied, “we've been dating for... Over a month now, things are going well.”  
“Right, right,” Magnus bit down on his bottom lip, “of course I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so... I shouldn't, I shouldn't even be talking about this I mean we... I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine Magnus,” Alec pressed a hand against Magnus' cheek, “but... I think I like Robbie a lot. I've spent these years thinking about our promise, but these past few weeks I've managed to forget about it, I focused on Robbie and I didn't think about the fact that I didn't have you...”  
“Oh...”  
“But now... Now that I've given up on the idea of the promise, you show up here and... What does the world have against me? Apparently everything.”  
“So... the promise is done?”  
“As you said, it was a promise made by two silly teenagers,” the words hurt to say. Alec wanted to take both paths, stay with Robbie and go with Magnus.  
“Of course, and it was stupid of me... Coming here and- I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine. Maybe, we can stay friends?”  
Magnus nodded, “I'd like that.”  
“And hey, if it gets to a point where we're both single, maybe we'll go on a date.”

***

“I have the best birthday present for you,” Robbie announced proudly as he entered the apartment, Alec had answered the door and began to laugh softly at Robbie's pride.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, dinner reservations tonight, you have to dress nice for it, promise?”  
“I promise, where are the reservations.”  
“The Music Room actually, I called in a favour with Tom and Paris.”  
“They do dinner reservations?”  
“They do now, or at least just this one.”  
“How romantic,” Alec grinned and pressed a kiss against Robbie's forehead, the blonde smiled up at him and then wrapped his arms around his waist. Jace and Lydia watched them from the sofa, Lydia let a small smile play on her face as Robbie glanced over to them and then back to Alec.  
“You don't know the half of it.”

 

Alec did as Robbie asked, he dressed up and made his way to The Music Room, he had asked if he'd be meeting Robbie beforehand or not, the blonde replied with a shrug and said 'just make your way there alone' so he did. He entered the bar and was confused when he spotted Robbie stood in his work uniform.  
“You're not wearing that, are you?”  
“Ah, this is where the explanation begins,” Robbie shrugged, “Alec Lightwood, you are one of the most precious people I've ever known. You've made me so happy and I've made you happy. Some people say you never get over the first person you love, I know that's the case with you,” Robbie began to lead him over to a table as he spoke, “when you were seventeen you made a promise, now you're twentyfive,” Robbie nodded over to a table where Magnus sat, “time for you to work that promise.”  
“But... Robbie, what about us?”  
“You'd be happier with Magnus, I'm fine with that, I'll have more opportunities.”  
“R-”  
Robbie shushed him and nodded him over to the table, “I told you I got you the best birthday present, please accept it.”  
“Okay,” Alec quietly agreed, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Robbie's cheek, “thank you so much.”  
“You're welcome,” Robbie grinned up at him.  
Robbie sat down opposite Magnus who seemed to be smiling at him, “hi,” Alec began to speak, “I'm Alec Lightwood, I'm twentyfive and single.”  
“I'm Magnus Bane, twentyfive and single.”  
Alec let a smile grow on his face, “so how about that promise?”


End file.
